The carbon monoxide conversion reaction has, of course, been known for many years as a method of producing hydrogen and CO.sub.2. Many catalytic materials have been proposed for use in the CO conversion or water-gas shift process. U.S. Pat. No. 417,068, disclosed that hydrogen could be obtained by passing carbon monoxide and steam over nickel or metallic cobalt spread on a refractory porous material such as pumice stone. Bosch and Wild, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,097, proposed that the cobalt constituent be supported on a refractory and porous material. Larson, in 1932, proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,672, a catalyst comprising copper and various sixth group metal oxides. U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,426 disclosed a reduced copper oxide-zinc oxide (CuO-ZnO) catalyst for the carbon monoxide conversion reaction to be used at reaction temperatures of 570.degree. F. or higher. Nevertheless, industrial practice resolved itself to the use of an iron oxide-chromium oxide catalyst at reaction temperatures of 750 to 850 or more even though equilibrium favors higher conversions of carbon monoxide at lower temperatures. It was not until the proposal by Edward K. Dienes, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,001, of a low temperature zinc oxide-copper oxide catalyst active at temperatures of 500.degree. F. or lower, that the art fully appreciated that the process could be carried out at a low temperature to essentially complete conversion. Unfortunately, however, this catalyst does not tolerate even traces of sulfur in the feed. Since coal, coke and heavy hydrocarbon feeds suitable for conversion to hydrogen contain appreciable amounts of sulfur which is converted to hydrogen sulfide and even some small amounts of carbon disulfied and carbonyl sulfide, these feeds are precluded from use with the copper-zinc oxide catalyst and are limited to temperatures up to 950.degree. F. using sulfur-resistant catalysts such as iron oxide promoted with chromium oxide. Due to the increasing shortages of sulfur-free feed stocks and the increasing dependency upon feed stocks containing relatively high percentages of sulfur compounds, the need has been apparent for some time that sulfactive CO conversion catalysts be developed. Various proposals have been made for the use of cobalt and molybdenum oxide and sulfide catalysts supported on relatively high surface area carriers. See, for example the British Pat. No. 940,960, U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,001 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,935. Aldridge, et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,840, proposed a sulfactive catalyst, active at relatively low temperatures for the conversion of carbon monoxide in sulfur-bearing streams to supplant or replace the copper zinc oxide catalyst in the terminal stages of a multistage conversion process. Aldridge, et. al., point out that the equilibrium of the process is highly dependent upon the temperature and that lower temperatures shift the conversion of CO to the right with increased production of hydrogen. Consequently, conversions can be increased by either removing carbon dioxide and again contacting the gas mixture with the catalyst or by lowering the temperature. By the utilization of a catalyst in the third stage, at a lower temperature which is active in the presence of sulfur, costly operations can be avoided and the process carried essentially to completion. Accordingly, supported cobalt and molybdenum oxide and sulfide catalysts have, to some extent, replaced the classic iron-chromium oxide catalyst at least in the multiple stage reactors in the later stages since these catalysts have a higher degree of activity at lower temperatures than the iron oxide-chromium oxide catalyst. There is a tendency, however, for the catalyst to lose surface area during prolonged usage and to physically deteriorate and lose catalyst strength. This appears to be associated with the conversion of the high surface area aluminas to the alpha stage with a concommitant significant loss of surface area. This phenomena is not fully understood since the transition temperature of gamma alumina to alpha alumina has been reported by Hindin and others to be in the range of 1000.degree.-1200.degree. C. (1832.degree.-2200.degree. F.). The process temperatures never reach these high transitional temperatures but nevertheless, the catalysts do suffer from loss of strength and surface area and the alumina is converted over to the alpha phase. Rare earth metal oxides have been proposed for the stabilization of various high temperature catalysts. Thus, for example, in British Pat. No. 1,398,893, it is proposed to stabilize a coating of transitional alumina and a rare earth metal oxide supported on a ceramic skeletal honeycomb support capable of withstanding a temperature of 1800.degree. F. Further, Stiles, in U.S Pat. No. 3,645,915, proposes the use of rare earth metal oxides of the lanthanum series for stabilizing a nickel oxide reforming catalyst for the steam hydrocarbon reforming reaction. Stiles, however, coats the nickel and nickel chromite slurry admixed with the rare earth metal oxides onto pellets or particles of alpha alumina. Furthermore, Hindin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,455, proposes the use of rare earth metal oxides by preparing a composite slip of aluminum and group IVB metals and the various other constituents, for coating onto a ceramic honeycomb core for reaction temperatures of 1200.degree. C. (2190.degree. F.) or higher.